memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ferengi
:Für Informationen über die gleichnamige Sprache, siehe Ferengi (Sprache). thumb|Leck, ein Ferengi Die Ferengi sind eine humanoide Spezies, deren Heimatwelt der Planet Ferenginar im Alpha-Quadranten ist. Sie sind organisiert in der sogenannten Ferengi-Allianz. Die Grundlage ihrer Gesellschaft bildet das Streben nach Profit. Die Borg kennen sie als Spezies 180. ( ) Geschichte Vor langer Zeit ist der Erwerbstrieb der Ferengi bei weitem nicht so ausgeprägt wie zu späteren Zeiten. Die Ferengi wie man sie mittlerweile kennt, fangen vor mehr als 10.000 Jahren an, sich innerhalb der Ferengi-Allianz auf dem Planeten Ferenginar zu organisieren. Währung, Banken, spekulative Investitionen oder eine globale Wirtschaft sind ihnen mindestens schon seit 5000 Jahren bekannt. ( ) Die Geschichte der Ferengi ist eine äußerst friedliche. Da ihre Gesellschaft auf Gier, Raffsucht und Gewinnorientiertheit basiert, sind ihnen interstellare Kriege, Völkermord oder Sklaverei Hier handelt es sich jedoch um einen Fehler, da Brunt Quark in der Episode erklärt, dass Ishka zur Sklaverei verurteilt werden kann. genauso fremd wie Konzentrationslager und Massenvernichtungswaffen, wie zum Beispiel die Atombombe. Das einzige erwähnenswerte interstellare Geplänkel in der Geschichte der Ferengi ist die Schlacht von Prexnak. ( ) thumb|left|Ein Ferengi auf der Erde des Jahres 1947 Im Jahr 1947 stürzt ein Ferengi-Shuttle durch einen Unfall mit Kemacite über Roswell auf dem Planeten Erde ab. Dies stellt chronologisch den ersten Kontakt der Ferengi mit den Menschen dar, obwohl die abgestürzten Ferengi eigentlich aus dem Jahr 2372 stammen. Der Vorfall wird später vom Militär der USA vertuscht. ( ) Irgendwann vor 2150 erwerben die Ferengi den Warpantrieb und brechen in den Weltraum auf. Sie stellen daraufhin einen Erstkontakt mit der damaligen Präwarp-Zivilisation, den Valakianern her. Sie sind eine der ersten beiden außerirdischen Rassen, denen die Valakianer begegnen. ( , ) Im Jahr 2151 findet ein erster inoffizieller Kontakt zwischen einem Schiff der Sternenflotte der Erde, der ''Enterprise'' (NX-01) und einer vierköpfigen Ferengi-Piratengruppe statt. ( ) Die nächste dokumentierte Zusammenkunft zwischen Menschen und Ferengi findet im Jahr 2355 im Maxia-Zeta-System statt. Captain Jean-Luc Picard ist zu der Zeit Kommandant der [[USS Stargazer|USS Stargazer]] und wird von einem fremden Schiff angegriffen, dass sich zuvor in einem Mondkrater auf die Lauer gelegt hat. Picard gelingt es, das Schiff zu zerstören. Später stellt sich heraus, dass es sich bei dem fremden Schiff um ein Schiff der Ferengi gehandelt hat, das vom Sohn des Ferengi Bok kommandiert worden ist. Die Stargazer ist damals, ohne es zu bemerken, in den Raum der Ferengi eingedrungen und hat den Zwischenfall somit provoziert. Der Vorfall geht als Schlacht von Maxia in die Geschichte der Ferengi ein. ( ) thumb|Offizieller Erstkontakt im Jahr 2364 Im Jahr 2364 findet im Delphi-Ardu-System der offizielle Erstkontakt mit der Föderation statt. Bis dato ist nur sehr wenig über die Ferengi bekannt und es existieren bestenfalls Gerüchte. So vermutet man, dass die Ferengi des Öfteren ihre Verbündeten verspeisen. Das Einzige was man damals definitiv weiß, ist dass es sich bei den Ferengi um Händler handelt, die ihren Handel auf die gesamte Galaxie ausdehnen wollen und dass sie dabei stets auf ihren eigenen Vorteil bedacht sind. ( ). Nach der Entdeckung des bajoranischen Wurmlochs im Jahr 2369, tun sich für die Ferengi-Allianz völlig neue Märkte auf. Die Ferengi sind eine der ersten Großmächte, die diplomatische und wirtschaftliche Beziehungen mit dem Gamma-Quadranten aufbauen. So handeln sie zum Beispiel mit den Dosi oder den Karemma. Der Versuch des Großen Nagus Zek, Handelsbeziehungen zum Dominion aufzunehmen, scheitert jedoch nicht zuletzt am Dominion-Konflikt, beziehungsweise am Ausbruch des Dominion-Kriegs. ( ) Physiologie thumb|Gral, ein männlicher Ferengi Ferengi sind in ihrer Gestalt etwas kleiner als zum Beispiel Menschen. Sie haben eine leicht bräunliche Hautfarbe und einen sehr markanten, unbehaarten Schädel. Besonders auffällig sind ihr großer ausladender Hinterkopf, ihre Stirnpartie auf der sich zwei Wölbungen befinden, sowie ihre großen Ohren, die in eine Art Wulst über den tief liegenden Augen übergehen. Ihre Nase ist stark zerfurcht und die Ferengi haben, ähnlich wie die Klingonen, spitze Zähne, die sie regelmäßig abschleifen, wofür sie spezielle Zahnschärfer benutzen. Ferengi sind im übrigen widerstandsfähiger als man gemeinhin annehmen würde. Wenn sie sich bedroht fühlen, neigen sie dazu mit ihren scharfen Zähnen zuzubeissen. ( , ) Ferengi haben aufsteigende Rippen, sowie eine obere und eine untere Lunge. Außerdem haben sie an ihren fünfgliedrigen Füßen und Händen blaue bis blau-gräuliche Nägel. Weibliche Ferengi haben Brüste. ( ) Die Ohren sind das markanteste Körperteil der Ferengi, zumal sie zu den erogenen Zonen der Ferengi gezählt werden und im übrigen auch äußerst schmerzempfindlich sind. Die Stimulation der Ohren wird Oo-mox genannt, ein Begriff, der nicht übersetzt werden kann. Weibliche Ferengi haben gemeinhin wesentlich kleine Ohren als Männer. Aufgrund ihrer großen Ohren sind die Ferengi besonders gut in der Lage, Geräusche über weite Entfernungen, beziehungsweise feinste Töne wahrzunehmen. Es ist ihnen sogar möglich, mithilfe ihrer Ohren die genaue Dezibelstärke von Schallwellen, oder das Geschlecht oder die Herkunft einer Person, lediglich anhand ihrer Stimme zu erkennen. ( , , ) Die Ferengi lassen ihren Ohren eine besondere Pflege zukommen. So ist es üblich die Ohren morgens nach dem Aufstehen erst einmal zu reinigen. Bei männlichen Ferengi ist es üblich, dass ihnen im Alter anfangen, Haare aus den Ohren zu wachsen, die sie ebenfalls intensiv pflegen, zum Beispiel, indem sie sie kämmen. ( ) thumb|Pel, ein weiblicher Ferengi Ferengi sind in der Lage, ihre Gedanken und Emotionen vor telepathischen Spezies perfekt abzuschirmen. Dies liegt daran, dass das Gehirn der Ferengi aus vier Verschiedenen Teilen Data versucht in der Episode eine Erklärung dafür zu geben, warum Betazoiden die Gedanken von Ferengi nicht lesen können, wird aber von Picard unterbrochen.besteht. So ist es zum Beispiel Betazoiden nicht möglich, die Gedanken eines Ferengi zu lesen, weswegen sie sich in Gegenwart von Ferengi auch unwohl fühlen. Trotzdem gelingt es Deanna Troi jedoch, bei einigen Ferengi eine Betrugsabsicht, beziehungsweise eine Lüge zu erkennen. ( ) Ferengi, die im übrigen entfernte Verwandte der Dopterianer sind, haben eine sehr viel höhere Herzfrequenz als MenschenDies geht aus dem Drehbuch zur Episode hervor. und aufgrund ihrer Physiologie wirkt das Wahrheitsserum Sodiumpentothal bei ihnen nicht. Ferengi können weit über 100 Jahre alt werden In der Episode , gibt Ishka an, dass ihre Ohrläppchen schon seit über 100 Jahren nicht mehr so fest waren. Zusätzlich dazu gibt Brunt in der Episode an, dass es im jedes Mal Tränen in die Augen treibt, wenn er einen Großen Nagus abtreten sieht, der Große Nagus Zek ist da jedoch schon 85 Jahre im Amt. Entweder handelt es sich um eine Fehler, oder Brunt ist schon sehr viel Älter als man denken könnte.. Ihr gelbes Blut, das sich im Übrigen blau färbt wenn es oxidiert, löst bei Hautkontakt mit einem Menschen, bei diesem einen allergischen Schock aus. ( , ) Krankheiten Da die Ohren der Ferengi recht empfindlich sind, können sie sich leicht infizieren, wogegen einige Hausmittel existieren. Eine unbehandelte Entzündung des Trommelfells kann sogar tödlich verlaufen. Wohl auch aus diesem Grund, machen Ferengi daher regelmäßige Ohrenchecks bei einem Arzt. ( ) Eine weitere Krankheit, die einen Ferengi ereilen kann, ist das Dorek-Syndrom. Diese unheilbare, tödlich verlaufende Krankheit, trifft jedoch nur einen von fünf Millionen Ferengi und ist somit äußerst selten. ( ) Ferengi sind gegen das Aphasie-Virus, das von Dekon Elig und dem bajoranischen Widerstand 2351 entwickelt wird, immun. ( ) Gesellschaft und Politik thumb|left|Das Logo der Ferengi-Allianz Die Ferengi sind innerhalb der Ferengi-Allianz organisiert. Ihr Staatsoberhaupt, der quasi als Alleinherrscher alle bedeutenden innen- und außenpolitischen Beschlüsse trifft, ist der Große Nagus. Daneben gibt es die FCA-Versammlung der Liquidatoren, die den Großen Nagus überwacht und in der Lage ist eine Art Untersuchungsausschuss einzuberufen, vor dem der Große Nagus erscheinen muss. Außerdem gibt es noch FCA-Kommissare, die über die Ernennung eines Ferengi zum großen Nagus entscheiden, sollte dieser vorzeitig abgesetzt werden. Der Große Nagus erhält seine Legitimation sowohl durch die Erwerbsregeln, als auch durch die Ferengi-Verfassung für Gelegenheiten. ( ) Dem Nagus ist es erlaubt, die Erwerbsregeln, die die rechtliche, sowie gesellschaftliche Grundlage der Ferengi darstellen, abzuändern oder zu ergänzen. Wenn der Nagus sein Amt niederlegen will, dann kann er selbst einen Nachfolger bestimmen. Der Große Nagus hat dabei die volle Entscheidungsfreiheit sowohl über die Person, als auch den Zeitpunkt des Machtwechsels. ( ) Lebensweise Das Streben nach Profit stellt einen Grundpfeiler der Ferengi-Gesellschaft dar. Bestechung ist gesellschaftlich anerkannt und an der Tagesordnung. Auf Ferenginar ist es üblich, für fast alles zu bezahlen, sei es das Benutzen eines Fahrstuhles, das Benutzen eines Sitzplatzes, oder schlicht das Betreten des Hauses eines anderen Ferengi, egal ob zur Familie gehörend oder nicht. Selbst wenn man wissen will, was ein FCA-Liquidator einem vorwirft, erwartet dieser dafür eine Bezahlung. Ein Verhandeln über die Höhe des Entgelts scheint hierbei jedoch möglich zu sein. Angestellte werden grundsätzlich ausgebeutet, was diesen aber nichts ausmacht, da sie normalerweise nach Wegen suchen, wie sie selber zu Ausbeutern werden können. Aus diesem Grund sind Gewerkschaften in der Ferengi-Gesellschaft absolut unüblich und verboten. ( ) Obwohl die Ferengi Schule für Zeitverschwendung halten, da sie keinen Profit einbringt, erziehen sie ihre männlichen Nachkommen durch ein kombiniertes System aus Arbeit und Studium, mit vielfältigen Lehrgängen auf geschäftlichem und wirtschaftlichem Gebiet. Grundlage sind natürlich die Erwerbsregeln, die die Kinder auswendig lernen müssen. Die jungen Nachkommen werden dann in den unbarmherzigen und gnadenlosen Wettbewerb des Ferengi-Handels gestoßen. Wer diese Tortur besteht, der bekommt einen Abschluss. Nach der Schule, können sich junge Ferengi von einem Unterbezirks-Nagus ausbilden lassen, um erfolgreiche Geschäftsleute zu werden. ( , )orbild In der Kultur der Ferengi existiert das Alter des Aufsteigens. Dies bezeichnet das Alter, in dem von einem jungen Ferengi erwartet wird, die Familie zu verlassen und selbst Profit zu machen. In der Kultur der Ferengi, wird außerdem der Namenstag einer Person groß gefeiert. Die Person erhält an diesem Tag auch Geschenke. ( ) und erwähnt.}} Die Ferengi-Errungenschaftszeremonie datiert den letzten Schritt eines Ferengis, erwachsen zu werden. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt muss ein junger Ferengi von einem geeigneten Rollenvorbild eine Lehrstelle erwerben. ( ) Auf Hochzeiten der Ferengi gibt es mehrere Traditionen. So werden Latinumtänze aufgeführt und außerdem gibt es eine Brautversteigerung. Die Braut ist dabei selbstverständlich unbekleidet. ( ) Gesten, Sprichwörter und andere Eigenarten Wenn man das Haus eines anderen Ferengi betritt, dann bezahlt man dafür an einem extra neben der Tür angebrachten Kasten Eintrittsgeld. Zusätzlich gibt man noch eine gesetzliche Verzichtserklärung ab. Ein typischer Dialog beim Betreten eines Hauses lautet: Mein Haus ist mein Haus, worauf der Besucher antwortet: Wie auch dessen Inhalt. Aufgrund des regnerischen Wetters auf Ferenginar, liegen an der Tür Handtücher für jeden Besucher bereit. ( ) thumb|Eine Gruppe Ferengi beim Schlafen Ein altes Sprichwort der Ferengi lautet: Gute Dinge sind sehr schön verpackt, ein anderes Wer rechtzeitig die Kurve kratzt lebt gesund und wesentlich länger. ( ) Wenn Ferengi Schlafen, dann Decken sie ihren gesamten Körper zu, also auch ihren Kopf. Wenn sie in Gruppen schlafen, dann neigen sie dazu sich zusammenzurotten. Wenn Ferengi eine andere Person begrüßen oder verabschieden, dann halten sich ihre Handgelenke aneinander und bilden mit ihren Händen eine Art „V“. Dieselbe Geste dient auch als Bezeugung von Unterwürfigkeit. ( ) Neben dem Hammer, der in der Kultur der Ferengi für sexuelle Potenz steht, sind es insbesondere die Ohren, beziehungsweise die Ohrläppchen, die in der Kultur der Ferengi eine mindestens ebenso große Rolle spielen, wie das Streben nach Profit. ( ) Hierzu gibt es mehre Beispiele: *Wenn jemand einen guten Geschäftssinn hat, dann wird ihm nachgesagt, dass Ohren für's geschäftliche hat. ( ) *Es ist verbreitet, sich die Ohren mithilfe plastischer Chirurgie zum Beispiel aufrichten oder vergrößern zu lassen. ( , ) *Es ist üblich eine geliebte Person als „Ohrläppchen“ zu bezeichnen. ( ) *Als Schimpfworte sind zum Beispiel „Ohrläppchenloser Idiot“, „Ohrloser Versager“ oder „Schlappohr“ gebräuchlich. ( ) Umgang mit Frauen )}} thumb|Ferengi-Frauen dürfen lange Zeit keine Kleidung tragen Die Lebensweise der Ferengi ist äußerst sexistisch geprägt. Frauen werden von den Ferengi-Männern abwertend „Weibliche“ genannt und sie werden von ihnen als Ware angesehen. Frauen ist das Tragen von Kleidung bis weit ins 24. Jahrhundert gesetzlich ebenso verboten, wie das Haus zu verlassen, Lesen zu lernen, Profit zu machen oder ihren Heimatplaneten Ferenginar zu verlassen. Außerdem ist es unüblich, dass Frauen fremde Männer ansprechen. Es ist den Ferengi-Frauen somit lange Zeit nicht möglich, am regen Wirtschaftsverkehr innerhalb der Ferengi-Allianz teilzunehmen. ( , ) Wenn ein Mann und eine Frau heiraten, dann schließen sie einen Fünfjahres-Standard-Ehevertrag ab. Für den Fall, dass zwischen den beiden jedoch echte Gefühle entstehen, kann dieser Vertrag erweitert werden, was gelegentlich jedoch auch dafür genutzt wird, den männlichen Partner zu übervorteilen. Schwangerschaften werden von den Ferengi als eine Art der Vermietung betrachtet, wobei der Mann als „Pächter“ bezeichnet wird und dahingehend ein Recht darauf hat, die Lebensführung der Frau zu bestimmen. ( ) Beziehungen zu anderen Spezies Auch in diesem Bereich der Politik sind die Ferengi lediglich auf Profit aus. Das hat dazu geführt, dass das Wort eines Ferengis so gut wie überall im Alpha-Quadranten nichts mehr wert ist. ( ) Erwerbsregeln thumb|Die Erwerbsregln, gebundene Ausgabe Die gesamte Gesellschaft der Ferengi basiert auf den Erwerbsregeln. Ein guter Ferengi richtet sein ganzes Leben nach diesen Regeln aus, da er sich dadurch erhofft, größtmöglichen Profit zu erzielen. Die Erwerbsregeln, die vom ersten Großen Nagus Gint geschrieben wurden, sind im Laufe der Jahre stetig erweitert worden. So existierten im Jahr 2151 lediglich 173 Erwerbsregeln, im Jahr 2370 jedoch bereits 285. Zu den Erwerbsregeln existieren im Jahr 2373 47 Kommentare, 900 große und kleine Urteile und 10.000 anerkannte Meinungen. ( , , ) „erworbene Optionen“. Dies macht in diesem Zusammenhang jedoch überhaupt keinen Sinn. Laut dem Drehbuch zur Episode heißt es im englischen Original „considered opinions“, was wohl am ehesten mit „anerkannte Meinung“ übersetzt werden könnte.}} Reformierung der Gesellschaft thumb|left|Zek und Ishka reformieren die Ferengi-Gesellschaft Gegen Ende des 24. Jahrhunderts beginnen die Ferengi unter der Führung des Großen Nagus Zek, ihre Gesellschaft hinsichtlich des Umgang mit Frauen, zu reformieren. Auslöser ist eine Beziehung des Großen Nagus Zek, mit der Weiblichen Ishka, die im Jahr 2373 beginnt. Ishka glaubt seit je her an die Rechte der Frauen. Als Zek mit zunehmendem Alter beginnt unter Gedächtnisverlust zu leiden, übernimmt Ishka im Verborgenen im Prinzip eine Beraterfunktion für den Großen Nagus und fängt an, ihm ihre Ideale näher zu bringen. ( ) Im Jahr 2374 erweitert Zek daraufhin die Ferengi-Verfassung für Gelegenheiten um den revolutionären Zusatz, dass Weibliche ab sofort Kleidung tragen dürfen. Die Idee, die dahinter steckt ist die, dass Ferenginar seit mehreren tausend Jahren einen wertvollen Aktivposten vergeudet, da Weibliche rein gar nichts zum Bruttoplanetareinkommen beitragen. Wenn man Weiblichen das Recht einräumt, Kleidung zu tragen, dann können sie das Haus verlassen, einer Arbeit nachgehen, Latinum verdienen und es natürlich auch ausgeben. Ferenginar würde so gleichzeitig seine Arbeiterschaft und seinen Konsumentenstamm anheben. In dem Moment jedoch, als voll bekleidete Weibliche in den Straßen von Ferenginar auftauchen, bricht auf dem Planeten ein totales Finanzchaos aus. Es gibt so viele Transaktionen innerhalb der Ferengi-Allianz, dass das gesamte planetare Kommunikationsnetz der Belastung nicht mehr stand hält. Zek wird von der FCA aus dem Amt gejagt und für ihn wird der ehemalige FCA-Liquidator Brunt kommissarisch als Großer Nagus eingesetzt. Kurz bevor die FCA-Kommissare Brunt im Amt bestätigen können, gelingt es Zek, Ishka und ihren Unterstützern jedoch, den einflussreichen FCA-Kommissar Nilva auf ihre Seite zu ziehen. Nilva setzt sich auf Ferenginar für Zek und seine Reformen ein, sodass Zek letztlich wieder als Großer Nagus eingesetzt wird. ( ) Im Jahr 2375 bringt Zek dann weitere Reformen auf den Weg. Er führt eine progressive Einkommenssteuer ein, damit die Regierung soziale Programme, wie zum Beispiel Rente, Armenunterstützung und freie medizinische Versorgung, initiieren kann. Außerdem führt er den Kongress der ökonomischen Berater ein, der alle Vorschläge des Großen Nagus zuerst ratifizieren muss, bevor diese Gesetzeskraft erlangen. Der Kongress beschließt in einer seiner ersten Sitzungen, dass Monopole verboten werden und macht es möglich, dass Bestechungsgelder von der Steuer abgesetzt werden können. Infolge dessen beginnt sich die Ferengi-Gesellschaft radikal zu ändern. Man bringt den Kindern die Erwerbsregeln nicht mehr bei und mehr als 40% der Bevölkerung glauben nicht mehr daran, dass man sich seinen Platz in der Himmlischen Schatzkammer erkaufen muss. Zu guter Letzt, tritt Zek von seinem Amt als Großer Nagus zurück und überlässt dem Ferengi Rom, einem der beiden Söhne von Ishka, die Führung der Amtsgeschäfte für die Zukunft. ( ) Kultur und Sprache Schrift und Sprache thumb|Eine in Ferengi verfasste handschriftliche Notiz Ferengi ist eine Sprache, die gesprochen in ihrer Struktur durchaus Ähnlichkeiten mit der irdischen Sprache Englisch aufweist Diese Informationen lassen sich aus dem Drehbuch zur Episode entnehmen.. Da es auf Ferenginar andauernd regnet, kennen die Ferengi 178 verschiedene Worte für „Regen“, dagegen ist das Wort „Knusprig“ den Ferengi vollkommen fremd. Wenn ein Ferengi sich bedroht fühlt, dann kann er anstatt zu sprechen, auch schon einmal anfangen wie ein Raubtier zu fauchen. ( ) Das geschriebene Ferengi hat Ähnlichkeiten mit einem Flußdiagramm. Aus einem zentralen Sechseck heraus, scheint der Text in alle Richtungen zu fließen. Der Text kann jedoch auch ohne dieses zentrale Sechseck geschrieben werde, wobei er trotzdem in verschiedenen Richtungen fließt, oder, ähnlich vieler irdischen Sprachen, oder etwa dem klingonischen, in nebeneinander geschriebenen Schriftzeichen verfasst werden. Das Ferengi-Alphabet hat über 60 Schriftzeichen Dies er gibt sich aus einer Grafik, die zum Beispiel in der Episode zu sehen war.. ( , ) Eine weitere Form der Kommunikation, die innerhalb der Ferengi-Allianz verbreitet ist, ist B'Zal. Dabei handelt es sich eine Code der auf alternierenden Licht- und Dunkelheitsmustern beruht. Diese Kommunikationsmethode kann zum Beispiel im Weltraum angewandt werden. ( ) Mythologie und Rituale thumb|left|Vorraum zur Himmlischen Schatzkammer - In einer Vision Die Ferengi glauben an das Große Materielle Kontinuum. In ihrer Mythologie ist dies die Kraft, die versucht das Universum zusammenzuhalten und sie wird den Ferengi schon früh im Kindesalter gelehrt, laut dem Ferengi Nog schon bevor ein Ferengi sein erstes Paar Ohren bekommt. Laut ihrer Vorstellung vom Universum existieren Millionen über Millionen von Welten und jede einzelne Welt hat zu viel von einer Sache und zu wenig von einer anderen. Das Große Materielle Kontinuum fließt durch all die Welten hindurch, wie ein gewaltiger Fluss, von Haben zu Wollen und wieder zurück. Wenn ein Ferengi geschickt und grazil durch das Kontinuum navigiert und die „Winde des Wohlstandes“ nutzt, dann wird sein Schiff mit allem, was er sich von Herzen wünscht, gefüllt sein, da der Fluss es beschaffen wird. Wenn man das Navigieren allerdings nicht so gut beherrscht, dann kann der Fluss auch äußerst heimtückisch sein, da es auch sogenannte „Untiefen des Banktotts“ gibt. ( ) Das Paradies, oder der Garten Eden in der Mythologie der Ferengi ist die sogenannte Himmlische Schatzkammer, in die jeder finanziell erfolgreiche Ferengi nach seinem Tode gelangt, nachdem er den Registrator bestochen hat. Die Schatzkammer besteht aus reinem Latinum und es gibt dort Auktionatoren, die die Gebote eines Ferengi für sein neues Leben entgegennehmen. Über all dem wacht der Heilige Fiskus Die englische Bezeichnung „Blessed Exchequer“ wurde leider nicht einheitlich übersetzt. In der Episode , spricht Quark vom „Heiligen Finanzministerium“, in der Episode betet Quark gar ein Abbild dieses Heiligen an, nennt ihn aber dennoch „Heiliges Finanzministerium“. Erst in der Episode , wird mit „Gesegneter Fiskus“ eine einigermaßen dem Original nahekommende Übersetzung gefunden., den die Ferengi im übrigen schon zu Lebzeiten anbeten. Nach dem Tod eines Ferengi werden alle Profite und Verluste vor dem Eintritt in die Schatzkammer überprüft. Finanziell weniger erfolgreiche Ferengi gelangen daher nicht in die Himmlische Schatzkammer, sondern in die Gruft der ewigen Not, einer Art Hölle. ( ) thumb|Vakuum-getrocknete Überreste Nach dem Tod eines Ferengi führt die Familie des Verstorbenen ein ganz besonderes Todesritual durch, weswegen die Leiche eines Ferengi auch nicht beschädigt werden darf. Es ist Tradition, dass die Überreste eines Ferengi zuerst Vakuum-getrocknet und danach in Scheiben verkauft werden. Aus einem durchschnittlichem Ferengi erhält man 52 bis 5000 Scheiben, die - je nach Popularität des Ferengi - im Laufe der Jahre beträchtlich im Wert steigen können.( , ) wird davon gesprochen, dass von Quark 52 Scheiben existieren. In der Episode heißt es jedoch, dass vom Ferengi Plegg gar 5000 Scheiben existieren. Es kann natürlich sein, dass die Menge an Plegg pro Scheibe geringer ist als sonst üblich, damit mehr Scheiben angeboten werden können. Dies würde auch erklären, warum ein viel geringerer Preis verlangt wird als für die Scheiben von Quark. Eventuell spielt auch die Popularität der verstorbenen Person eine Rolle.}} Nahrungs- und Genussmittel thumb|Ferengi beim Essen thumb|Rohrmaden - eine Delikatesse Die Ferengi ernähren sich größtenteils von Insekten und Weichtieren, darunter Schnecken, Maden, Larven und Würmer. Sie essen diese Tiere nicht nur, sondern stellen aus ihnen auch Getränke, wie zum Beispiel den Schneckensaft her. Ferengi essen ihre Nahrung, die übrigens auch aus Gemüse bestehen kann, mit Stäbchen, wobei es durchaus üblich ist, dass Weibliche ihren Männern und Söhnen die Nahrung vorkauen müssen. Eine weitere Delikatesse unter den Ferengi, ist der sogenannte Käfer-Schnupftabak, der aus hupyrianischen Käfern hergestellt wird. ( ) Bekannte Speisen und Getränke *Algen *Ameisensaft *Eelwasser *Gree-Würmer *Blutflöhe *Käferpüree *Lokar-Bohnen *Rohrmaden *Schneckensaft *Schneckensteak *Slug-o-Cola Architektur thumb|left|Ferengi-Architektur thumb|Typische Innenarchitektur Die Ferengi-Architektur besteht typischerweise aus überwiegend runden und kuppelartigen Elementen. Die Hauptstadt von Ferenginar ist daher auch von Kuppelbauten überzogen. Der Baustil der Ferengi ist eher niedrieg gehalten, das größte Gebäude in der Ferengi-Allianz ist der Handelsturm, mit gerade einmal etwa 40 Stockwerken. ( ) Die Architektur setzt sich in der inneren Gestaltung von Wohngebäuden fort. Auch hier dominieren Kuppeln und runde Torbögen. Flache Decken sind für die Ferengi-Architektur genauso typisch, wie fensterlose Räume. Es ist üblich, dass die ebenfalls runden Türen so klein sind, dass sich selbst Ferengi beim durchschreiten bücken müssen. ( ) Kleidung Ferengi-Geschäftsmänner tragen Anzüge, die aus feinen Stoffen hergestellt werden, wogegen Ferengi-Frauen bis weit ins 24. Jahrhundert gar keine Kleidung tragen. Bei einigen Ferengi-Männern ist es üblich, dass sie um ihren Hinterkopf eine Art „Schirm“ tragen. Nog, der erste Ferengi in der Sternenflotte, trägt so einen Schirm selbst zu seiner Sternenflottenuniform. ( ) Spiele thumb|Tongo Die Ferengi spielen gerne die unterschiedlichsten Glücksspiele um ihr hart verdientes Latinum noch zu vermehren, darunter sie Spiele Dabo und Tongo. Diese Spiele sind mittlerweile weit über die Grenzen der Ferengi-Allianz hinaus bekannt. Beim Dabo handelt es sich um eine Art Roulette. Typisch für das Spiel Dabo, sind die sogenannten Dabo-Mädchen, leicht bekleidete Damen, die die Spieler ablenken sollen. Beim Tongo handelt es sich um eine Mischung aus Roulette und Kartenspiel. Tongo wird allerdings üblicherweise nur von Ferengi gespielt. Nur ausnahmsweise lassen die Ferengi andere Spezies bei einer Partie Tongo mitspielen. ( ) Auf Ferenginar findet jedes Jahr ein Globales Tongochampionat statt. Der Große Nagus Zek gewinnt das Turnier 2373, trotz kleiner Schwierigkeiten, zum 27. mal in Folge. Obwohl Frauen eigentlich kein Tongo spielen dürfen, gibt es für die Weiblichen jedoch bei diesem Turnier eine Frauen-Division, die im Keller stattfindet. ( ) angibt, dass Frauen kein Tongo spielen dürfen, erklärt Ishka in der Episode , dass sie am globalen Tongo-Championat teilgenommen hat, bei dem es sogar eine Frauen-Division gibt.}} Die Ferengi betreiben ihre Glückspiele an den unterschiedlichsten Orten der Galaxie. So zum Beispiel im Quark's auf der Raumstation Deep Space 9, Nahe des cardassianischen Raums oder auf extra eingerichteten Kasinoschiffen. Im Jahr 2373 übernimmt die Ferengi-Spielkommission die gesamten Spielbanken der Bolianer. ( , ) Persönlichkeiten Brunt :Einflussreicher Liquidator der Ferengi-Handelsbehörde FCA. Im Jahr 2374 kurzzeitig stellvertretender Großer Nagus. Gint :Erster Nagus der Ferengi. Verfasser der Erwerbsregeln. Ishka :Geliebte von Zek und Vorreiterin bei den Reformen der Ferengi-Gesellschaft in den Jahren 2374 und 2375. Plegg :Redner und Unternehmer. Erfinder der modularen Holosuiten. Quark :Barbesitzer und im Jahr 2369 kurzzeitig Großer Nagus. Rom :Ein Ferengi der eigentlich „keine Ohren fürs Geschäft“ hat. Wird im Jahr 2375 zum Nachfolger von Zek ernannt. Zek :Über 85 Jahre lang Großer Nagus der Ferengi. Legt sein Amt im Jahr 2375 nieder. Hintergrundinformationen Allgemeines *Nachdem die Klingonen in durch ihre Allianz mit der Föderation nicht mehr als Gegner zur Verfügung standen, brauchte man einen neuen Feind. Hierzu entwickelten Herbert Wright und Gene Roddenberry ursprünglich die Ferengi. So sollten sie ein grausamer und beängstigender Gegner sein, weshalb Picard auch im Pilotfilm der Serie erklärt, dass die Ferengi ihre Geschäftspartner verspeisen würden. Später entschied man sich aber doch dazu, aus den Ferengi mehr eine Plage als einen Feind zu machen, so dass die Ferengi bei ihrem ersten Auftritt in der Folge ein komplett anderes Bild darboten, als ihnen ursprünglich zugedacht war. Armin Shimerman, der spätere Darsteller von Quark, spielt hier bereits den Ferengi Letek, den ersten in Star Trek zu sehenden Ferengi. *Bei ihren ersten Auftritten scheinen die Ferengi ein wenig den Klingonen zu ähneln. Sie sprechen von Stolz und Ehre und wollen eine Kapitulation nicht akzeptieren. Andererseits bieten sie das Leben von Offizieren im Tausch gegen die Freiheit des Schiffes an. Dieses Verhalten wird jedoch später nicht mehr beobachtet. *Das Name „Ferengi“ leitet sich vom vom arabisch-persischen „فرنجي“ (‚faranji‘) beziehungsweise dem Farsiwort ‚fereng‘. Beides leitet sich von „Franke“ ab und bedeutet soviel wie „Europäer“ oder „Westler“. Robert Hewitt Wolfe sagte dazu, dass die Ferengi die negativen Seiten der westlichen Welt, wie sie besonders von Außenstehenden gesehen werden, symbolisieren sollen.Bonusmaterial zur DS9 DVD-Box Staffel 3 thumb|Das Wappen von DaiMon Birta *Im englischen Original haben die Ferengi die Eigenart, dass sie die Menschen, englisch „Humans“, als „Hew-mons“ bezeichnen. Dies wurde in den meisten Episoden jedoch nicht ins Deutsche übernommen. Einzig in der Episode werden die Menschen von den Ferengi als „Männchen“ bezeichnet, was dem Original recht Nahe kommt. *Laut dem Drehbuch zur Episode haben die Ferengi ein schwaches Sehvermögen. Dies wird jedoch in der Episode selbst nicht offensichtlich und auch später nie wieder aufgegriffen. *In der Episode erscheint im Hintergrund von DaiMon Birta eine Flagge mit einem Wappen, das laut dem Drehbuch zur Episode das persönliche Wappen von Birta sein soll. Auch diese Idee kommt in der Folge selber nicht zur Sprache und wird später nicht wieder aufgegriffen. Gold oder Latinum? :siehe: Gold oder Latinum Nicht produzierte Episode Gene Roddenberry sah für die Serie eine weitere Episode mit den Ferengi vor, die den Namen Ferengi Gold tragen sollte. Die Handlung sollte sich wie folgt darstellen: Die Besatzung der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise]] schnappt das Gerücht auf, dass sich ein bestimmter Planet in der Region befinden soll, welche die Besatzung kartografiert und der sich wie exakt die Erde entwickelt haben soll. Man findet schließlich auf dem Planeten Lerta-117 eine Bevölkerung vor, die sich auf dem Entwicklungsstand eines Nordamerikas aus dem 18. Jahrhunderts befindet – aber auch ein Ferengi-Schiff, dass sich in einem niedrigen Orbit um diese Welt befindet und die Enterprise offenbar noch nicht entdeckt hat. Captain Picard genehmigt ein Außenteam, um dem Treiben der Ferengi auf den Grund zu gehen, und so findet man schließlich heraus, dass die Ferengi hinter den Goldvorräten auf dem Planeten her sind, die sich hier sehr leicht abbauen lassen. Die Besatzung entschließt sich, den Eingriffen der Ferengi in diese Kultur Einhalt zu gebieten.Diese Informatioen entstammt dem Captain's Logbuch von Edward Gross und Mark A. Altmann, ISBN 3-89365-376-7. Auftritte :siehe: Liste der Episoden mit Ferengi Fußnoten en:Ferengi es:Ferengis fr:Ferengi ja:フェレンギ nl:Ferengi pl:Ferengi ru:Ференги Kategorie:Intelligente Spezies Kategorie:Ferengi